


Confrontations

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan duels his former student again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations

He had been waiting for this chance for so long now. What had begun on Mustafar would be ended now, with Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Ghost of the Rebellion, crushed beneath Vader's lightsaber. This would be his crowning moment, proof of so many years' worth of knowing he was the better of them.

"I don't want to fight you, Anakin," the Jedi said, even as he held his blade up and back in a familiar starting pose. "I want to give you one last chance to come back to us."

"Save your breath, foolish Jedi. Anakin Skywalker is dead," Darth Vader told the man firmly, his mechanical breathing harsher than ever.

"I cannot believe that, old friend," the Jedi persisted, circling to the left when Vader shifted his position, red lightsaber feinting out to provoke an attack… a feint Obi-Wan Kenobi merely evaded. "All you have become, it is a creature of lies and illusions! Come back to us and let us help you see that!"

Vader lunged forward and slammed his saber down… to be bet by the strong blue glow of his prey's lightsaber. "There is no 'us', foolish old man," he growled through his strikes. 

Obi-Wan met every one of those powerful blows, twisting and looping his lightsaber to drag off some of the inertia. He did not respond immediately; he had to let his foe think that he did have the upper hand, raise up that confidence. Instead, Obi-Wan pushed his offense on the next successful parry, eyes intent on both of Vader's hands. When one came away from the hilt to gesture, Obi-Wan did a backflip away, letting the Force guide him to swing out… and slice the incoming missile in half.

"Impressive," Vader told him dispassionately, before pressing the attack. "Amazing that you have managed to retain such skill, given how few sparring partners you could possibly have by now."

"Ahsoka is a good duelist," Obi-Wan shot out, prepared for the increase in violence. That Vader was reacting so strongly to both him and that mention of Anakin's padawan boded well for the plan.

"Ahsoka." The name was hissed through the helmet's vocoder, and Obi-Wan knew it had struck a deep chord.

"She would welcome a chance to help you see past the lies, old friend," Obi-Wan told Vader, twisting away from a near hit.

"I am not your friend. Anakin's ties are weaknesses, to be destroyed, one by one. I will find her, once you are dead, and see to this!" Darth Vader thundered.

"Over my dead body," came a new voice, one that echoed only in Darth Vader's nightmares, shouting over and over for Anakin to stop, to think. It froze Darth Vader in place, and Obi-Wan held back the attack he could have made, to see if this would work.

"Padmé?"


End file.
